1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leveling device wherein a pressure sensor is disposed in each of two regions of a fluid filled, flexible conduit means. A differential in fluid pressure between the two sensors is detected by a digital voltmeter coupled to the sensors and the voltmeter is operable to indicate the elevation of one end of the conduit relative to the other end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of liquid leveling devices have been utilized throughout the history of man. For example, the builders of the ancient pyramids reportedly used a series of water filled, shallow trenches that were excavated in interconnecting, grid-like pattern. Once the level of water was stabilized within the trenches, were then leveled to a uniform height by reference to the height of water in the adjacent trenches.
Another type of fluid leveling device comprises a pair of open topped, identical containers that are partially filled with water. An elongated, flexible hose is coupled at each end to a port disposed on a lower portion of each of the containers so that communication of the fluid between the containers is established. Thus, a difference in elevation between the two containers can be roughly determined by measuring the distance from the top of the first container downwardly toward the upper surface of the water and then subtracting this value from the distance between the top of the second container and the water level in the second container. Unfortunately, several disadvantages are inherent to such a leveling device. For instance, excess water within the containers will overflow the lower container if the upper container is raised above a certain level. Also, the water may be spilled if either container is accidentally tilted, causing work interruption. Moreover, after one of the containers is moved, a considerable time may be required to wait for the water to flow through the hose and stabilize at identical levels in both containers. Furthermore, accurate measurement of the top of the liquid level is somewhat awkward even when some type of float is utilized. Finally, the meniscus effect of the water at the sidewalls of the container can produce inaccuracy of measurement especially when the sidewalls of both containers are wetted unequally. Obviously, it would be a desirable advance in the art if a means were provided to overcome the problems associated with such prior art devices.